Conversaciones nocturnas
by Aliciadiez3
Summary: Luffy no puede dormir...Nami no puede dormir...¿Qué pasará cuando los dos se encuentren en cubierta? ¿Confesarán lo que sienten o se quedará en una simple conversación nocturna? LuNa. Completo.


**Nota de Autor: **Bueno chic s, me apetecía escribir ya que en estos momentos hay una canción que me inspira demasiado. La canción se llama Gravity y es de Hooverphonic! No se si la habréis escuchado pero es...fsjskhgijks perfecta! Es de amor :3 y de un anuncio de colonia jajaja! En fin, como no quería empezar nueva historia y capitulo pues hago un One Shot! Aquí os lo dejo :D

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. 3D2Y.

**Late night talks - Conversaciones nocturnas**

Nami no podía dormir. Lo dio por hecho en el momento que su reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Una fina capa de luz entraba por la redonda y pequeña ventana, pero era suficiente para iluminar la habitación. Se quedó mirando al techo, pensativa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Varias ideas rondaron por su mente. Podía robar unos cuantos narcóticos de la enfermería de Chopper, pero... ¿Se daría cuenta? Seguramente. También podía cerrar los ojos y que su mente vagara hasta que se cansase. Aunque, eso ya lo había hecho y por mucho que lo había intentado no había resultado alguno. Finalmente, decidió ir a la cubierta, a que el aire fresco rozara su cara. Necesitaba despejarse.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso unos cómodos zapatos. Además se puso una fina chaqueta para tapar su revelador camisón. De paso, cogió una manta por si se quedaba dormida. Realmente esperaba que eso pasase. No le importaba dormir en la cubierta con tal de que su cansado cuerpo se regenerase.

Al abrir la puerta sintió el viento golpearle suavemente. Cerró la puerta para que la habitación no se quedase fría y la puerta no golpease.

Anduvo despacio hasta llegar a la parte delantera del barco. Se apoyó en la barandilla del barco y observó el mar. Estaba en calma y se reflejaba la bonita y blanca luz de la Luna.

Miró hacia arriba y vio que la Luna estaba casi llena. También pudo fijarse en que el cielo no tenía ni una nube. Las estrellas adornaban el oscuro cielo negro.

Cohibida por el hermoso paisaje, se tumbó en el suelo.

Sintió la fría madera en su piel y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Se tapó con la manta y miró el cielo estrellado. Apoyó la punta de sus dedos en el suelo, sintiendo pequeños escalofríos. Le daba igual, nada ni nadie podría arruinarle el momento.

Tumbada, empezó a pensar en todas las aventuras que ella y su banda habían vivido, en cuantas veces había sido salvada y todas ellas por Luffy. No podía estarle más agradecida. Quería darle las gracias de algún modo pero no sabía cómo.

-Eh Nami. ¿Qué haces aquí tumbada?- De repente, la genuina voz de Luffy, sacó a Nami de sus pensamientos. Nami, solo pudo levantarse y quedarse en una posición sentada, además de mirarle sin saber que decir ya que la había sorprendido. -¿No tienes frío con esa manta?

-Eh...esto...no. Se esta bien aquí. ¿Qué haces aquí, Luffy?- Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Mis tripas no me dejaban dormir...tenía hambre.- Contestó. Normalmente Nami hubiese suspirado antes las absurdas manías de su capitán pero esta vez una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro. -¿Y tú?

-No podía dormir...- Respondió suspirando. -¿Quieres estar un rato aquí conmigo?- Preguntó. -Es mejor que estar ahí de pie y sin nada que te de calor.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Luffy sentándose junto a ella y compartiendo la manta que había traído Nami. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza en señal de ''no hay de que''.

Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio observando las estrellas que tenían ante ellos. El cielo estaba precioso esa noche.

-¿No es precioso?- Preguntó Nami para romper el silencio. Por el frío de la noche, Nami había cogido un tono carmín en sus mejillas y cada vez que hablaba, vaho salía de su boca.

-Es bonito...pero no precioso.- Contestó simplemente mirando sin expresión alguna al cielo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad mirándole.

-Hay cosas que me parecen hermosas pero no esta.- Dijo mirando a Nami.

Cuando se acabó la conversación, los dos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, escuchando el romper de las olas en el barco.

-¿Sabes Luffy?...siempre me salvas la vida y aun no se como agradecértelo...

-No tienes que agradecerme nada de ninguna forma.- Giró su cabeza y observó a Nami detenidamente. Ella si que era hermosa y guapa y además relucía mil veces más que las estrellas.

-Pero...quiero hacerlo.

-En serio Nami, no tienes porque.

-Algo querrás ¿No? Pide algo y te lo daré.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Lo que quieras.

Luffy, una persona que siempre pensaba en los demás y se dejaba a si mismo para el final, por una vez, fue egoísta. Pensó en lo que quería pedir. Solo esperaba que Nami no le matase por pedirle aquello.

-Un beso tuyo.

Nami fue pillada por sorpresa, no esperándose para nada esa respuesta. Se esperaba algo como ''quiero carne'' o ''pesca conmigo mañana'', pero en cambio obtuvo esa respuesta.

-¿Qu...qué?- Preguntó con vergüenza.

Luffy no contestó, sabía que Nami le había oído perfectamente. Solo esperó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Es...esta bien.

Nami se fue acercando a Luffy poco a poco, mientras él hacía lo mismo. El moreno pasó su mano por la fría mejilla de la chica y finalmente, sus labios se juntaron. Lo que Nami no sabía es que ese beso le iba a gustar tanto. No se arrepentía para nada y no quería separarse de él. Se besaron apasionadamente, pasándose el aliento el uno al otro. Cuando ya no les quedaba más aire se separaron mirándose intensamente. Los dos estaban agitados y pronto, volvieron a juntar sus bocas en un beso desenfrenado.

-Gracias.- Dijo Luffy cuando se separaron.

-No...no hay de que...- Contestó Nami con algo de vergüenza y sus mejillas rojas.

Tras el beso, los dos actuaron como si nada, Nami apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Luffy y este apoyó su cabeza encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja. Estuvieron un rato en silencio observando el basto mar y las estrellas.

-Nami...

-¿Si?- Preguntó sin separarse de él.

-¿Recuerdas antes cuando he dicho que había cosas mas hermosas? -Contestó con otra pregunta.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- La curiosidad estaba matando a Nami.

-Porque tu eres una de esas personas hermosas para mi.- Contestó mirando al horizonte.

-Luffy...- Nami cerró los ojos y dejó que un rubor se esparciera por sus mejillas ya coloradas por el frío.-Gracias.- Agradeció después de un rato.

-De nada.- Sonrió mirando al mar.

-¿Y sabes que?- Preguntó Nami. Ahora que habían empezado con las preguntas y respuestas le pareció el momento oportuno para seguir preguntando.

-Dime.- Murmuró en voz baja.

Se separó de Luffy lentamente y le miró a los ojos, después se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:

-Te quiero...

Después se separó de él y le miró, otra vez, intensamente a los ojos. Esperó una respuesta pero no recibía ninguna. Luffy solo la miraba con una cara sin emoción y Nami temió haberse pasado y haber ido demasiado deprisa. Sin esperárselo, la acercó a él y antes de colisionar sus labios con los de él, le susurró en los labios:

-Y yo a ti.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Esa noche, los dos durmieron en cubierta, la manta de Nami, la cual había sacado de su camarote, les daba calor pero, aunque hubiesen prescindido de ella, el calor que se brindaban el uno al otro era suficiente. Luffy tenía los brazos sobre la cintura de Nami y ella sobre la de él. Fue una noche perfecta.

**Fin. **

**Nota de Autor: **Cortito pero bueno...es mejor que nada. Necesitaba soltarlo jajaj! igual es demasiado cursi o fluffy pero me da igual jajaja! Pensad lo que queráis pero a mi me gusta! bueno, espero que os guste y dejéis algún review :D :D

besos!


End file.
